


Apple

by SaltyKumquats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Family, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is the girl's name, Mister Croquet?"</p>
<p>"Kisara C. Crawford."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me? Excuse me!"

Nora glanced towards the front of the desk to see two startlingly blue eyes peering at her from over the edge: on which two sets of fingers were going pink from the strain of to trying to hold on. The nurse noted in curiosity the girl's pale hair: mostly white with a hint of blonde so that it reminded her of bleached sand. "Uh, can I help you, sweetie?" she asked.

Struggling, the girl attempted to lift herself a little higher above the desk to look at her properly. "I'm here to see Da-!"

Just as Nora rose up to get a better look at her, the girl lost her grip and toppled onto the carpeted floor with a small cry, followed by a suppressed "Ow ..."

"Oh- My, are you all right?" the nurse asked, leaning over the desk with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay ..." The girl rubbed her backside a little more before getting back on to her feet and brushing off her navy blue pleated skirt, which Nora noticed - along with the gold buttoned blazer of the same colour over a white shirt, red bow tie, white socks and brown leather shoes - was the uniform of the nearby private school. When she brushed a strand of long, pale hair behind her ear with an equally pale hand and straightened herself, the girl would have looked almost business-like if it were not for the blue backpack she was wearing and the warm, simple smile she gave the nurse as she said, "I'm here to see my Daddy!"

Again, Nora raised an eyebrow, and her expression became questioning. The girl didn’t look much older than seven. "That may be so, but aren't you a little young to be here by yourself, little ..."

She trailed off as she noticed someone else had approached to stand next to the girl. The man looked in his mid-years, with short grey-green hair and a rather bushy moustache. His eyes were hidden from view by black sunglasses, matching his suit, and his face was set in an impassive expression. His firm build and the way he stood – straight-back with his hands behind him – made Nora immediately (and uneasily) think of bodyguards hired by villains in movies.

However, all he did was clear his throat, and said, "I am escorting her."

And "... Oh," was all the nurse could manage. Nora's smile turned into a half-grimace as she sat back in her seat and picked up the pen she had left on the open book in front of her. She held it poised in the air, looking back up at Mister Villain's Bodyguard. She chewed on her lip, but finally managed to say, "Well, I'm going to need your names and the name of who you're visiting."

The man partly opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was somewhere else, as the little girl had already run off, yelling back (in a loud whisper, of course), "I already know where he is, so – see ya!"

Nora blinked, and tried to lean over the side of her chair to catch a glimpse of the girl as she ran down the corridor. However, at the risk of falling over and making a fool of herself, she resigned, sighing, and turned back to the man, holding the pen in place once more. "So, who will you and the girl be seeing?"

"Pegasus J. Crawford."

The nurse paused. There was something very familiar about that name. Something to do with games, she recalled ...

Nora shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No time for that. She really couldn't be bothered to follow that train of thought, anyway. She wrote the name down, and looked through the list of patients on the computer. There; a Pegasus J. Crawford, coma patient, Room 108. "Judging from what the girl said, I assume you already know which room he is in. Okay ... What is your name?"

"Croquet."

"... No surname?"

"That is my surname."

"... No first name, then?"

Silence.

Nora sighed. "All right then. What is your relation to Mister Crawford?"

He seemed to stand straighter, and she could have sworn he was almost glowing with pride. "I am his most trusted employee, and am temporarily the caretaker for his only daughter."

Normally Nora would have raised an eyebrow in sarcasm at such a statement, but as this Croquet was far more intimidating than most of the people she had come across, it never even occurred to her to do so. In fact, she was more surprised than anything, as that was the longest sentence he had said so far. However, she recovered quickly, and asked her final question. "What is the girl's name, Mister Croquet?"

"Kisara C. Crawford."


	2. Chapter 2

Pegasus leaned over, peering at what his daughter was doing. "What are you doing there, Kisa?"

The little girl looked up, frowning. "You're blocking the light, Daddy!"

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" he exclaimed, voice laced with humour. "Sorry then!" He moved behind her and knelt down, resting his hands on her small shoulders and looking over her right one with interest.

"I'm drawing my own monster for Daddy's Magic and Wizards," said Kisara, immediately back to her usual, bright and happy self. She put down the crayon she had been using and began searching for the next colour she needed. "It's a dragon!"

"Is it, now ..." It was no work of art, certainly, but it was being drawn by a three-year-old child. Even so, for a child, it was rather good. The creature was mostly white, shaded ever so slightly with pale blue in a way that made it look metallic. A long neck and tail formed from a plated body; its four legs (or perhaps arms and legs, since it looked as though it was standing up on its hind legs) ended in huge claws, which were shaded in light grey. Two large, solid wings extended from its shoulders. It had a sharp head, flanked on both sides by fin-like structures that covered the corners of its mouth, in which a number of fangs had been crudely drawn in.

All that was missing were the eyes.

Kisara found what she was looking for: a blue crayon that was the same colour as her own eyes. With it, she drew in the final feature - two sharp, narrow eyes - and coloured them in.

"So what did you call it?"

In response, the girl put down the blue crayon, picked up a black one, and wrote it out in block letters, reading out each word as she slowly completed it: "Blue. Eyes. White. Dragon."

She sat back and turned to him, smiling.

Pegasus felt proud: a fondness - and talent - for art quite obviously ran in the family.

"Oh, very good!" he said, again in that exaggerated tone. He removed his hands from her shoulders and, shifting to the side a little, picked up the drawing and made a show of marveling it. "It looks absolutely excellent! Tremendous! Brilliant!"

Kisara giggled. Daddy was always funny when he talked like that.

He turned to her, tilting his head to one side, looking thoughtful, but when he spoke it was still in that tone. "Hmm ... I don't believe I have gotten you a birthday present yet."

Her blue eyes grew a little wide and a pout half-formed. Her birthday was only in a few days. Surely Daddy wouldn't be so mean as not to get her a birthday present?

The young man dipped his head for a moment, using his hair as cover as he tried to straighten his face, which had broken into a cheeky smile. When he got himself under control, he looked up at the picture, which he held away from him at arm's length. He made a few thoughtful "Hmm"s, before his expression suddenly brightened. "Ah!" he said, startling Kisara at his suddenness. "I know!"

He turned to his daughter, smiling. His voice was back to normal as he said, "Why don't I make Blue-Eyes into a real monster in Magic and Wizards?"

There was a short silence, as her eyes grew even wider in amazement, before: "... Really?"

Pegasus gave a definite nod.

Silence for a moment more.

Then Kisara launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him off balance. As his own arms were flailing, the little girl squealed, "ThankyouthankyouthankyouDaddy, oh thank yooouuu!!"

Righting himself, Pegasus placed the drawing back on the table and drew her closer in a hug, squeezing gently. "And it's going to be special: not only is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon going to be powerful, but there will only be four of them in the world."

Kisara pulled back, staring back into his eyes - or rather, eye, since the left one was still covered completely by his silver hair - and pouted. "Only four?"

He tapped her lightly on the nose. "Because you're turning four, silly. That makes them even more special."


End file.
